Do you love me back?
by Meaka420
Summary: It s Kanra(Izaya genderswap) and Shizuka(fem Shizuo) and they are having a little love fight. In the end everything went well and love is in the air, or maybe just Kanra xD
1. Do you love me back?

Do you love me back?

Contains: Yuri, hurt/comfort

Disclaim: I don't own any characters from Durarara ^^

[Author note: Okay, this is Yume-chan and this is my first fanfic so I will do my best w ... This is my first story so please don't be mean ^^ … Special thanks to co-author Isaki for helping me Okay, so lemme say one more thing: Enjoy~!]

[Co-author note: This is me and Yume-chan mostly real OTP.]

Chapter 1

*Shizuka`s POV*

It was 6 p.m. . A beautiful night... I saw a park where a lot of people was having fun at a yukata festival. It seem so nice, I smelled the takoyaki from a stand and a lot of other delicious food. Guys and girls who was about 15-18 years old, with beautiful yukatas, was around everywhere. It seem like nothing bad could happen. Suddenly creepy angry people who was running after... shit! Kanra?! Why the fuck does she think that she can destroy my beautiful free day? I got a angry expression and I took an circulation sign running after them. I hit one of them with the circulation sign, he flew away like a bug. Yuck, disgusting like that stupid flea. After I hit him another one, who look like he was a mafia member came. Che! One of them wanted to hit me but I stopped him with my monstrous power. Don't get the wrong idea. I HATE VIOLENCE! My body is just acting by his self and i just lose the control... I get angry easily so this is my problem. Most people are calling me "most powerful woman from Ikebukuro" but since they are a pain in ass.

So I hit that guy who wanted to hurt me... When I finished him all those guys ran. Tch! Stupid crybabies. I lit a cigarette when I hear an annoying voice calling me. "Fuck please God don't tell me..." I thought then turned to see the caller.

"Yo~! Shizuka-chan~" said dark-haired girl.

"What the fuck do you want flea?"

"Isn't that obviously~?" asked her with a stupid annoying accent.

"Well, of course... NO. Now tell me why the hell are you here?" I asked with a angry expression trying to calm myself.

"Because I love you~!"

"Shut up." She said turning away and starting to walk.

"Shizuka-chaaan~ Shizuka-chaan~ Dont ignore me~!" Kanra ran after her and cut her her costume. Shizuka gets a dark aura and turn to see Kanra's face.

"DAMN IT STUPID FLEA! I GOT THIS COSTUME FROM KASUKA!" Said Shizuka and took a vendic machine and throw it to Kanra. She dodges the vending machine and cut Shizuka's t-shirt.

"Hoo~! D-cup?! Did they grew bigger than last time~?" Asked Kanra with face like she won a great price.

"K-A-N-R-A-CHAN ! A-SO-BI-MA-SHIO!" [Asobimashio= let's play]

"Eh~? Here in face of all those people?"

"N-no in that pervert way, flea!" Turned her face to hide her blush.

Once Shizuka`s blush was gone she took things from street and threw them to dark-haired girl. But without any luck, because Kanra dodged them all and adjusted to cut Shizuka's bartender costume, that made Shizuka more angry. She punched her stomach, blood came out from Kanra's mouth and she fainted. After three seconds she gets up like she wasn't in pain and sticks her tongue to Shizuka wanting to make her angry again.

Kanra ran and Shizuka came along after and they ran more minutes into this game like a cat and mouse, but this time the mouse won.

The blonde stopped to take her breath, while the dark-haired girl turned around to see Shizuka's face.

"It's over already?How boring~"

"Stupid flea! Aren't you tried? Are you even human?"

"How rude!Of course, I am~ What else i could be~?"

"Che! Shut up!"

When she was fully recovered, Shizuka saw Kanra with guard off and took her chance. She got her hands and pushed her into a wall with hands upon to her head. Dark-haired girl smirked, didn't seem like she was scared by a woman with a monstrous power, who wanted to kill her. Shizuka was confused, except Kasuka, she didn't meet a person who wasn't scared of her power. She felt a weird feeling inside her chest. Weird, she never felt before. It was...warm. "Why...?" She asked herself. She always ran after Kanra, hurt her, hate her. Then why? Always she wanted to kill her. Always she hated her with all of her heart. Why does she feel warm? In that moment her face blushes and Kanra stares at her waiting the next move.

"Damn it!" Shizuka thought. "Why that flea isn't scared? Isn't she afraid for her life? Or does she want to trick me? Why do I think so much about it? I don't even know what is with this warm felling inside my chest...! Wait.. Huh? Don't tell me.. I LIKE THE STUPID FLEA? No, no, calm off, Shizuka, this isn't even possible...!" Her inner thoughts haunt her so badly. "It isn't possible! ...thinking about flea makes me fell sick..." She stares at helpless Kanra who plays her ultimate card in Shizuka`s hands. "I think I have fever or something like that. Yeah, probably..."

When Shizuka`s helix of thought run dry, Kanra plastics her annoying grin."Oi~ Shizuka-chan~"

"W-what do you want flea?" Hided her blush.

"Ne ne~ Shizuka-chan, your face is red, do you feel well? Wait... Don't tell me you... FALL IN-" She was stopped by Shizuka who places her hand on Kanra's mouth and whispered. "Don't dare you say it, stupid flea!"

After that, Kanra escaped from Shizuka's hands. She seem be happy, like a kid. "I feel the same! I always felt the same! But I never thought that Shizuka-chan will see me~" She giggles happily.

"S-Shut up, flea!" She threw a vending machine to Kanra, but she dodges it and started to run again from the blonde brute. And so, they ran.. and ran..

*Kanra`s POV*

Kanra`s mind was a little more unstable than Shizuka. If she didn`t know what love can be she may thoght about her that she could be insane. She used to play, but no one actually knew what she really thought. "Finally Shizuka-chan discovered her own feelings. I am really happy, but she don't want accept it... But don`t worry,Shizuka-chan, this is "our secret"~ Te he~! Now if I am thinking about, she never felt in love with a man. Ah~ Kyaa! SHE LOVES ME! I am thinking so much about it~! Hmm...probably i should play a little more with her~ This will be fun~!" She smiles playfully asking for a long ride chased by Shizuka and her cut bartender uniform.

(Co-author`s nonsense: I played Beta in the first chapter... It is a little longer... I asume that because this was the first chapter and Yume-chan agrees with me xD )


	2. Princess-carry

Chapter 2

In her running, Kanra hinds on a bare, but average fence. Shizuka stopped right before stepping over Kanra`s body. "Oi, flea! WATCH OUT...!" She roars and leans on the fence.

"Ah! I`m fine, don`t wo-... When did you get that cary...?!" She chuckles plastics, but her attention was at her hurt knee. It surely hurts, but who was Kanra to accept this insignificant pain? Finally she gets up and hauls the dust on her furry coat. "Next round, Shizuka-chan..~?"

Kanra gets an advance distance, while Shizuka watched Kanra a while. Her eyes were fix on Kanra`s heavy run. The blonde thought for herself shocking head. "If I`m going to chase the flea right now, I am sure I`ll break her."

But so they started to chase again. Kanra`s inside pain made her laugh badly. She couldn`t say if this is good or bad, but her broken mind sensed it. At a point she almost stopped in front of some drunk teens.

"What is it, flea?" Shizuka looks a little worried ready to punch the teen gang, but Kanra stops her aiming hysterical.

"It`s not their fault!" She pats her stroked knee. "Guess what, Shizuka-chan! I am human, after all! I can`t run anymore because of my knee~!"

"Like I care..." Shizuka waited for the gang to overcome their scene, then she comes closer and grabs Kanra`s hoodie.

Kanra was above the ground, in the midair. "What are do you doing, stupid D-cup?! Put me down!" She barks, trying to get from Shizuka`s grip.

Shizuka blows angry. Her mind was fixed on D-cup remark. She watched to crash that annoying flea, but... but it took Shizuka a couple of minutes to start blush again. She just stares into those ruby eyes and her blushed cheek started to grew redder and redder. Her mind pinches her again. Does she really like Kanra that much? She thought she hated her from the start, but now, Shizuka can`t control her blushing at all. This was awkward.

"I can see you are human, after all, flea!"

"What if you`ll put me down and stop calling me flea ?" She crosses arms, but her fake happiness imprint remains.

"Never." The blonde brute growls shaking head because of the blush. She hated it the most. Love made her feel so weak, but she actually wasn`t.

*Kanra`s POV*

"...so close, Shizuka-chan...~" The raven girl thought loudly.

At a good dizzy time, Kanra catches Shizuka`s face with both hands, while Shizuka`s were busy holding Kanra in the air, and the raven pressed her lips on Shizuka`s ones.

Kanra`s inner chuckles, even her broken knee still pains. "I got you...~!"

That moment lasted, while Shizuka closed her eyes, making Kanra to giggle.

"Stupid... flea..." Was all Kanra could hear, before she felt herself flying in the air. The brute punches her.

(Co-author nonsense: I regret nothing! This chapter is shorty.)


	3. I want to hit you! But

Chapter 3

As Kanra realized, Shizuka punched her and she finds herself in the air. The punch was really gross.

Kanra wakes after a moment into an wall. The wall look pretty damaged by the human shook. The reaven haired shakes her limbs just from instinct. She know it may pain as hell, but was pretty fine with it. She wasn`t a masochist, but, for her, the pain wasn`t a big deal. She tamed her body to endure everything and she may feel really happy to feel the brutal touch of Shizuka. She laughs insanely.

"What is so funny, flea?" Shizuka came along and notices blood on Kanra face. At first sight, she would panic, but knowing that this is Kanra, she paused and gritted teeth.

"Why you so mean with me? As I said, I am a human being, raised as a human being...~" The raven smiles holding her nose from bleeding. As you didn`t realized that, Shizuka punched Kanra right in face, so she mostly broke her nose and upper lip.

"If I am mean, then you are DEVIL in human skin!" She growled angry and knees near Kanra. The blonde review the damages silent. She didn`t know that Kanra may be really fragile inside, even she only shows her plastics and annoying smile.

Kanra may add something, but didn`t complain. She sees her brute picking her more carry than before and taking her to a hospital or something.

"Shut up, flea!" The blonde ordered pissed and all the way there, the two girls were silent.

*Shizuka`s POV*

Later the same day, Shizuka walks thinking about the hurt flea. She didn`t meant to hurt her that much. She probably felt guilty. She thought she felt for her or something strange occurred and her thoughts blocked on Kanra.

Her confused dry stops when she notices a certain bandaged dark-haired girl giggling in her back. "Why hello, Shizuka-chan...~!" She smirks.

"You are hurt. Go back home!" The blonde forget about her wrath instantly. She couldn`t believe that Kanra still around her brutal warn. Even if Kanra may like her that much, she may stay at distance. This thing got totally wrong. Shizuka can easily break Kanra now, she the raven gair will start anyther fight.

"Oh, well, I don`t want to go home~!" Kanra smiles a little different than before and the ballistic blonde noticed..

"What is it then, Kanra?" She calmed herself lighting a cigarette.

"Is this the first time you didn`t call me a flea" She nods and comes closer wrapping her arms around the blonde brute. Her raven head sticks in Shizuka`s middle large chest. This was Kanra`s favorite place to rest. She giggles happily just like a child, but her happiness didn`t last much, because Shizuka put her away.

"What is it...?!" The blonde looks away trying to be blush again.

"You know that..." Kanra comes closer again and leans on Shizuka. "You know that you are my D-cup, pillow boobs, don`t you...?" She blushes a little staring at Shizuka`s ero sides.

"YOU PERVERT FLEA...!" Shizuka was ready to punch Kanra again, but she stops staring flushed at Kanra`s bandaged head. "Go home!" She barks and turns away, smoking so manly.

The smoke comes to Kanra`s way. She covered her nose smiling tempted. "You know I love you, Shizuka-chan! And I know you love me too!" Her soft, but annoying voice was passed by and wanted to by forgotten by Shizuka. The blonde shook head in her way and didn`t turn to face the dark haired petite girl.

Kanra wanted to stop Shizuka, but soon she realized that Shizuka will not come back. So she felt disappointed... ugly... cold... forgotten... HATED.

(Co-author nonsense: Short chapter is short xD Shall I explain anything else? No. Cya~! )


	4. I want you to live!

Chapter 4

Shizuka smokes alone in her way home after she returns home from her daily job. She actually worked as a debt collector with a rasta man, but most of the time she kick butts. Haha! She hates violence, but she dislike most of the people, so she kicks them from her way.

She was pretty worried after today. She heard someone telling her that Kanra may be in hospital. The blonde thought to get there, but soon her sober mind stopped her. She wanted so badly to see if Kanra was okay and she acctually fought her protozoan brian to let her heart decide. She surely liked Kanra, maybe loved her, but she didn`t turn to face her.

Suddenly Shizuka feel guilty. Her legs starts to run in the hospital way.

Soon, the blonde ballistic opens the door of the hospital room that was supposed to host Kanra. Shizuka blinks twice and review the room one more time. There was nobody in!

"Where is the flea?" She thought shaking around.

*Kanra`s POV*

Kanra knew that this will happened. She chuckles knowing that Shizuka will look for her and Her fucked up mind blows of thoughts. She sits on a low rooftop near the same park she met up with Shizuka. She was searching for her brute. She really wanted to see her. She was dieing to see her, actually. Her bandaged head didn`t felt that good. Sometimes she felt mental sick, but she also believe that love still exists, even she was purely obsessed by Shizuka`s power, more than her big boobs or any sexy feathers. She constantly loved her. She probably felt insane.

It was barely night and the cold wind melts into the dark haired`s heart.

She smiles watching her brute coming angry on life. The blonde`s steps were bold. Kanra could feel the blonde brute`s anger and giggles like a fan girl. "Shizuka-chan found me~!"

"Flea! Why did you left the hospital room?" Shizuka barks and stops at a certain lower distance under Kanra`s legs. If Shizuka was a pervert, she could see under Kanra`s skirt,but she didn`t anyway.

"Did you miss me?" She thought of jumping into Shizuka`s arms, but she stopped by unknown reason.

"HELL NO!" The blonde barks.

"Then why did you come to see me? Wasn`t you supposed to let me down when you know that our love is real...?" Kanra played grossly, but her true feelings were damaged. She loved Shizuka for a long time, but even if Shizuka may feel the same, she doesn`t want to accept her heart. Kanra knew this will never happen and her playful voice changed to bitter. "Aren`t you supposed to hate me, while I love you this much, Shizuka-chan?" She stares empty.

"Why are you always say things that I don`t want to think about?" Shizuka looks downs and holds her punches. If Kanra will continue to mess around, she was sure she could take the raven down and kicks her ass.

"Because I love you." Kanra said a nonsense while her tinny tears start to roll.

"...LOVE...?!" Shizuka looks confused but truelly anoyed. Her involuntary blush made her turn hear to not face the crying Kanra.

"I know that, Shizuka-chan. It is strange to warm your heart with someone you hate the most." Her voice was mother like, but Shizuka didn`t pay attention. She was such a human brute.

"Whatever... You piss me off, flea...!" the brute barks.

"Shizuka-chan, there are two options for you! In either of them, you`ll not see me again. The first one: me, I mean Kanra-san died because she has nothing to live for and she doesn`t want to make Shizuka-chan to love her back..." Kanra paused, while her tears still rolling. She looks at Shizuka`s cold body posture. She sighs silently. "...and the second option: Kanra-san leaves Ikebukuro and you`ll forget her, I mean me, and everything will be fine."

Shizuka didn`t answer, but she dared to rise her view to Kanra. She could see Kanra`s tears. She felt dumb.

"Shizuka-chan, what is your choice?" Kanra locks her eyes with Shizuka`s.

Shizuka loved the flea, but in that moment she didn`t know what to answer. None of the two variants were for her goodness.

The silence was awkward.

"..." Kanra shakes uncertain. She feared an answer, but in the end, Shizuka opened her harsh lips.

"I want you to live..!" She growls faking her anger. "...in Ikebukuro!" She continued looking aside, but her red flushed face was more evidently.

Kanra was ready to say something to confess her happiness, but indeed she jumped in Shizuka`s arms and embraced her roughly.

Silence felt between them and the night opens more light in the sky than before.

Now Kanra was sure that Shizuka`s eyes were only of her.

Fin~...?

(Co-author nonsense(Isaki /Meaka): Sadly, but true, this is my first fanfic that I also finished. And, yeah, I know it`s mostly a mess, but If you read it,

Yumeno: ;A; I LOVE YOU GUYS. ))


End file.
